Silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials used in recent graphic arts fields are liable to be statically charged in handling them. Particularly, in dried conditions such as winter time, they are statically charged up to several KV so as to make dusts readily adhere to them. This has causes pin-holes. The term, `pin-hole`, herein means a phenomenon that white clear spots of several to hundreds .mu.m in size are produced in a blackened image. These spots are so named, because their shapes are circular or amorphous as if they were like pin-holes. An image having pin-holes must be remedied by stopping them, that is, so-called opaqueing. This has made operation efficiency seriously troublesome. From the viewpoint of the above-mentioned present situations, it has been strongly demanded to provide a light-sensitive material hardly producing pin-holes.
To meet this demand, some attempts were made to provide the methods in which silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials are improved by controlling the photographic characteristics. For example, one method is that pin-hole portions are diminished by increasing the density of a blackened image; another method is that pin-hole portions are diminished by making an adjacency development effect greater, that is, by inducing image spreading effect, with using a development accelerator; and a further method is that the wavelength of an exposure light-source is selected to use, thereby giving the light-source an illumination intensity on the longer wavelength side where pin-holes are hardly produced.
However, the method in which a developability is controlled has had a defect that the reproducibility of an image is damaged by softening image contrasts or producing fogs, though pin-holes may be diminished; and the selection of the wavelength of a light-source from the longer wave length side leads to the operability deterioration from the viewpoint of safe-light sensitivity, that is not preferable.
Based on the idea that it would be rather better that dust adhesion is to be reduced to diminish pin-holes caused by dust adhesion, than that photographic characteristics are to be improved to diminish them, there have been studies on the methods for preventing static by giving electric conductivity for example providing a electro-conductive layer to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material.
However, a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material is processed in aqueous alkali and acid solutions each having an effect of eliminating the antistatic effect. To try to keep the antistatic effect, a conductive layer was made waterproof or was coated thereon by a waterproof layer so that the effect may not be eliminated even after the development is made. However, when a backing layer was coated the back side of graphic arts light-sensitive material having a gelatin-containing emulsion layer, or when a protective layer was further coated on the backing layer, the effect of the electric conductive layer was not displayed at all. The actual situations are as mentioned above.